<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Red by Valerierosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804621">Shades of Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerierosa/pseuds/Valerierosa'>Valerierosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rape, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Tragedy/Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerierosa/pseuds/Valerierosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots with Sasori and Shynah (oc). Basically, anything or everything that pops up in my head put together in one series of short-stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tomato Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one where Sasori hates his partner. (Comic and little bit of cussing and mature-scenes. not a smut or lemon but still worth reading.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Shynah was forced to join the Akatsuki and it was by no means a good outcome on her part. She enjoyed her status as a free kunoichi. It was the very reason why she left her small and boring village. Having it taken away left a sour taste in Shynah’s mouth. So, she made any and every possible attempt to piss off her new “colleagues” any chance she got. Be it getting in stupid fights with the foul-mouthed Jashinist or berating the resident arsonist until he blew away some part of the base. Kakuzu had been endlessly antagonized with the never-ending repairs that cost him so much money. She even managed to piss off the silent ones like Itachi and Konan, and even Pain is thoroughly vexed by Shynah’s spiteful comments and frustrating attitudes. Kisame and Zetsu now tend to keep their distance and Tobi…scared for his life (not really, but he got an alias to keep). At least Deidara has something to be thankful for on that account. Some way or another, she had managed to piss off every single member of the Akatsuki. But most of all, one and the only, Akasuna no Sasori, had been beyond pissed, being paired with this obnoxious woman. </p><p>Oh, how he missed the irritating bomber now. He would even take back the sly and displeasing snake sanin in exchange for Shynah. That relentless annoyance of a woman doesn’t miss one opportunity to get on his nerves and provoke him. Sometimes he wonders if it’s intentional or just became her second nature at this point.</p><p>“Tch, that fucking bounty of yours did quiet a damn number on me you moneywhore. Praise Jashin sama that I fucking finally was able to kill that motherfucker as a sacrifice.” Hidan’s loud voice echoed in the living room of the Akatsuki headquarters in Amegakure as he and Kakuzu came back from a mission. </p><p>“Yeah, praises to your lame-ass shinigami rip-off indeed, because you sure are a fucking useless butthole burn.” Shynah said flopping down on the couch between Itachi and Kisame who both grimaced. “What?” she asked both of them knowing very well how much they despised being anywhere near her because of her lovely nature.</p><p>“YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU…” Hidan started but was cut off by Kakuzu.</p><p>“Enough, Hidan. You know that she only wants to piss you off.” The miser said yanking Hidan back by his neck before he could lung at her.</p><p>“Yeah, Hidan. Listen to your boyfriend or else you won’t be getting any dick tonight.” Shynah said leaning back on the couch and moving her eyes to the television. “I’m sure Kakuzu had almost stretched your craphole wide enough so he could use that as his personal piggy bank to keep the changes. Don’t ruin his hard work by missing today’s session.” A wide grin made itself evident on her face as now it was Hidan who was trying to keep Kakuzu from ripping her to shreds.</p><p>By now everyone in the room had stopped whatever they were doing and gaping at them with wide eyes. The air was thick with anticipation of what might happen next until a voice broke all of them out of it. </p><p>“Shynah. My office. NOW.” Pain’s voice boomed. He didn’t give her any time to retort as he turned around and started walking.</p><p>‘Wow. Right on cue.’  Shynah thought rolling her eyes and following after him. By the time she got to the door of his office, Sasori was already there waiting for her.</p><p>“What did you do this time?” he asked, annoyance dripping through his tone. </p><p>“Nothing to get your wooden prick riled up.” Shynah answered with a nonchalant wave of boredom. “Unless you wanna join Hidan and Kakuzu on their endeavors tonight of course.” She briefly turned around to wink at him with a devious quirk of lips. </p><p>Sasori let out an exaggerated sigh as he followed behind her when she threw open Pain’s office door and walked in like she fucking owns the place. Shynah went ahead and plopped down on the lounge chair in the most undignified manner possible and Sasori wondered why Pain even cared to deal with her endless shenanigans. It would be so much easier to let her be killed by one (or all) of the other members. ‘At least she has enough decency to not start talking…’</p><p>“What itch do you have up your ass now that you want us to scratch?”</p><p>‘…Or not.’ Sasori saw Pain visibly flinching. ‘Oh, please. Let me kill her now.’ He mentally prayed to the god of Ame.</p><p>Pain took a moment to calm himself down while simultaneously trying to make Shynah disappear from the face of the earth with his burning stare. Whereas on the other hand, the very object of his dilemma sat right there picking out dirt from her nails like she doesn’t have any fucking care in the world.</p><p>After what felt like ages, the fearful leader cleared his throat to get both of their attention (and failed miserably in the hands of the northern-bish). “I have got a mission for the two of you.” He started.</p><p>“Figures.” Shynah spoke but Pain decided to not pay any heed, ‘I miss the days when Hidan was my most difficult subordinate.’ must be thought in all of his seven heads.  </p><p>“It is a tracking and infiltration mission. Your only objective is to gather information by not calling any attention to yourself. You will follow this man…” Pain said placing a file in front of them along with a picture. “Gather all the information about him and whoever it is he’s working for and report back to me by the end of the month. Any other information you might need for the mission is in that file. Read it and then dispose of it immediately because we cannot let anybody know anything about the contents in that file except for you two and myself. You are not to engage in any sort of battle or contact us in any way during the duration of the mission. Keep a low profile or use an alias, I don’t care. If any or both of you don’t report back by the end of this month, I will assume you’re dead. You will leave in one hour.”</p><p>“Alright, leader sama, whatever your high-n-mighty demands of.” Shynah rolled her eyes sarcastically taking the file and leaving as fast as she could. She didn’t want to be stuck in this hell even for a second more.</p><p>“Do you really think we can trust her for such a sensitive task for and such a long duration? What if she tries to escape the Akatsuki again or sell us out?” Sasori asked after she was gone.</p><p>“Then I guess that means that you are not as good as I thought if you can’t even handle one girl and we have no further use for you.” Pain said dismissing him. ‘So, he’s going to kill me if I let her escape. How convenient.’</p><p>A while later…</p><p>Shynah went back to her antiques to annoy the hell out of Sasori until he would snap and scream in frustration. The puppeteer was at the very end of his limit and if it wasn’t for his puppet body, he would have broken down with exhaustion because of how many times he had to chase her down. Also, they were considerably far from reaching the halfway point that he thought they would have reached by now. Shynah now knows that he couldn’t let her get away so she takes every possible measure to delay them more, much to his disliking. And to top it all, the woman doesn’t shut up! You might think he would be somewhat used to it by now, but this girl has talked more in the last six hours than she did the entire year. </p><p>‘ Maybe I should have let her escape. I mean, how bad could death be?’ Sasori thought as a thud echoed from inside Hiruko.</p><p>“Hey, you Pinochhiowannabe! Let me out. It’s suffocating in here and smells like termite’s graveyard. Plus, I am missing out on all the good scenery.” Shynah yelled, her voice not at all muffled by the wooden exterior of the huge puppet.</p><p> Of many of Sasori’s regrets, not making Hiruko sound-canceling when needed was now on top of the list. ‘Can I use the mission as a cover and kill this woman? Sounds like a good enough plan.’ He pondered over the idea for a little longer until a series of thuds came from the closed puppet, each louder and more desperate.</p><p>“Please, please, please, let me out. I promise I won’t run away…” The girl kept screaming until the banging slowed down and her screaming turned to pathetic whimpering and occasional sobs. </p><p>‘Huh… didn’t think that’s all it took. I like the sound of her begging and whimpering.’ Sasori stroked his chin proudly smirking. After taking a long time to think about what to do next, he finally decided to let her out. Now is his chance to tame this wild woman after all. “How can I be sure you won’t attack me or try to run away after I let you out?” he asked in his usual bored tone.</p><p>“Like hell, I won’t attack you… you stupid puppet. You’re dead the moment I’m out!” came the grungy reply.</p><p>“Oh, in that case, I don’t see a reason to let you out. Stay there as long as you breathe, I don’t care.” Sasori said leaning on Hiruko. “I can even let you rot inside my termite graveyard until the end of eternity. It’s not like anybody is going to miss you or blame me in any way thanks to your perfect track record of being an insufferable bitch all the time.” </p><p>Shynah was quiet for the first time since they left the base. To be honest, Sasori found this current turn of events highly amusing. For the first time in the last year, he had the upper hand knowing how much of a sucker Shynah was about her freedom. </p><p>“Fine.” Shynah finally said with an aggravated sigh. “I promise not to attack you if you let me out.”</p><p>“And you won’t try to escape either?” Sasori suggestively added.</p><p>“And I won’t try to escape either.” Shynah agreed. “…until the end of this mission. Please, just let me out now.” She pleaded the last part in a childlike whine.</p><p>This only made Sasori’s smirk go wider. He wondered how much more he can get out of her in this rare opportunity but decided not to push his luck. This will do for now since he finally knows how to get this woman to surrender to his will. “All right.” He said opening the entryway just a little before a hand shot out desperately clawing at it to open furthermore.</p><p>‘So restless.’ He thought finally opening it all the way as he saw Shynah emerge out of his armor scrambling and desperate like a fish out of water. </p><p>“Urgh…! I hate that thing. Don’t ever put me inside that wooden corpse again, you fucking weirdo.” Shynah exclaimed getting as much distance as she could from wooden prison. </p><p>“Now, don’t make me rethink my decision to let you out, woman.”  Sasori sounded like a mother setting her child right, but that’s how amusing all of it was for him.</p><p>“Anyways…” Shynah began, “I think I hear a stream nearby, so I am going to take a bath. Don’t follow me.” adjusting her backpack.</p><p>After being sure enough that he was really not following her, Shynah concentrated on finding the aforementioned stream. Thanks to the recent rain in the area, the stream was now the size of a small river. She scanned the area ones more with her chakra and after sensing no immediate dangers or peeping-toms anywhere around, she set her bag down and started with taking off her clothes one by one all the while completely unaware of the show she was putting on for a set of glass-cut orbs.</p><p>Her long braid was the last one to go. She undid the little tie and ran her fingers through the long raven manes to set them free of their twists and turns. Shynah took in a long breath taking in the earthy smell of forest around the stream. As her time as a missing ninja, she had been no stranger to these situations. To take a bath in small streams, sleep on the rugged ground and hunting animals for food. As exhilarating as it sounds, it was the kind of life that made her feel complete. The rush of being someone always on run. She was considered as someone always on flight risk in her village. She hated being stagnant and going to the same menial chores of ‘normal people’. So, what if she is not normal. She never fits in anywhere anyway.</p><p>‘That was until that stupid Madara found out about me and sent his hounds after me.’ Shynah glowered remembering the time she got defeated by the two Uchihas of the Akatsuki. Even lacking the visual prowess of Uchiha as the two ex-leaf nins, Shynah put on quite a fierce fight. She almost escaped. Almost.<br/>(BTW, *Spoiler alerts* Madara in this context is Obito acting as Madara. The real Madara is not revived yet as we haven’t reached the war-arc in this story. Don’t come bitchin on my ass later because I just fucking clarified it.) </p><p>Sasori noticed the sudden sour change replacing the previously serene expression on Shynah’s face. He wondered what foul memory brought that up. There was only one he could think about. But what baffles him the most is not her expressions but the sudden interest he has for them. “What are you thinking about, woman?” he found himself asking in a hushed tone. Maybe it was because he had never seen this quiet side of her before. The look she had on her face before was something that he had never seen her show before. She was…happy. Even if it was for just a few minutes.</p><p>Having her good mood destroyed with the memory of the masked man and his subordinate, Shynah huffed and stomped to the stream. Just as she made herself comfortably perched on top of a rock in the corner of the stream, she heard some rustling sound. She quickly jumped into the water and ducked so her body was hidden by the water all the way to her shoulders. Cursing her luck for not bringing any weapon along like she always did, she activated her Chakra to sense for any kind of presence around. Soon her searching eyes stopped on the figure standing on the branch right above her and a flood of profanities escaped her lips that could even make Hidan cringe.</p><p>“You motherfucking asshole, what part of don’t follow me didn’t you understand!?” she yelled at the top of her voice throwing a fish at him. The poor thing his face hard making his head go a full round. </p><p>Sasori stayed quiet. He half expecting her to attack him or use her genjutsu skills to perplex him and use the opportunity to run away (not that it will work. He has glass eyes). To his great surprise, the trout was the only thing that came from her. She didn’t do any of those things but instead chose to cross her arms over her breast in order to hinder his sight of them. Being the curious scorpion he is, he sat down on the branch with his feet dangling in the air just above her head. He wanted to see what she does next. Obverse to his theories, all that the girl did was try to move away and create some distance between them while a furious shade of pink was quickly covering all her visible skin. </p><p>‘That’s interesting.’ Sasori thought, a small smirk threatening to break out. </p><p>“H-Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Do you think I am putting on some kind of a show for you… you damned pervert?’’ Shynah’s banshee-like voice interrupted all the theories going through his head.</p><p>“No. You did that before when you were stripping down your clothes. It was very entertaining.” Sasori said putting special emphasis on the word entertaining. (Don’t get me wrong but Sasori is not all that innocent as he leads on.)</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible and yet Shynah still managed to add another shade on the blushing meter. “Y-y….y…you damn lecherous puppet! GET OUT OF HERE!” Shynah’s voice was getting hoarse with all this screaming no doubt. But the stammering was new. </p><p> ‘More and more interesting.’ He smirked leaning over forward only to have her scoot back and getting stuck between the rocks that she no doubt was using to shield herself from any lurking viewers. (Poor Shynah). “Can’t even if I want to.” He shrugged like an innocent person that he wasn’t “You see, it’s my job to keep an eye on you under all circumstances…” He added, “so, I’m only doing my job.”</p><p>“Can’t you do your job when I am not butt-naked in spine-chilling water?” Shynah sounded like she was desperately trying to hold herself from breaking into tears. “I already promised you I won’t run away. Please, just trust me and leave me alone for a little for heaven’s sake.” She didn’t want to let the tears out, but couldn’t stop them either.</p><p>His sly smirk fell seeing her like this. Off all the sides he had seen of Kitayama no Shynah, this was something he never even imagined existed. ‘What happened to the fierce fireball who had a knack of getting on everybody’s nerves?’  All that name-calling and death threats and fighting anyone at any given chance. Where was this girl all this time? The one who can cry. He had never seen Shynah cry; but then again, he had never seen her smile either before this day. </p><p>“Are you feeling shy because of me being here?” Sasori asked.</p><p>“Geez, what gave that away, numbnuts?” she scoffed looking at him with those aggravated puffy red eyes again.</p><p>‘Ah, there she is?’  Sasori smirked shaking his head and getting up. “All right, but if you are not back in twenty minutes, I will be doing more than just keep an eye on you. So, don’t keep me waiting.” He fixed her with a threatening sideways glare and jumped down from the branch going back into the forest leaving behind a tomato red Shynah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rouge (Part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one with two strangers going on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shynah was on her way to the next village hoping to find some work or an idiot she could mooch off tonight. All this traveling that comes with the life of a bounty hunter was now becoming boring to her. Sure, things were interesting before when she started on this path. A rouge ninja out on run and free of the strict rules and regulations of the Bloody Mist, making money from odd-jobs from rich businessmen, corpses of dead shinobis or simply robbing people in the wake of day. On good days, she could spend the night at a cheap motel; otherwise, she had to make do with the rugged cold ground under a tree. It soon became exhausting as the excitement of freedom wore off. But she couldn’t just go back either; first, because that would mean her death by the laws of Kirigakure and the second reason being her ego. </p><p>So, now here she is, roaming around trying to make a few bucks so she could pay for the mere luxuries of life.  She walked on the busy streets for a while, looking at people and places for anything that might be some use for her, but found nothing apart from clean clothes and food she couldn’t afford. Sighing tiredly she made up her mind to find a bar and look for some work there. So, she located the one that was on the same street and made her way to it. </p><p>Once reaching there, she found herself a seat and ordered a bottle of warm sake. Checking her wallet she discovered she only had the money for one. Frustrated at her damn luck, she took the crumpled notes out handing them to the bartender and tossed the empty leather purse behind her. The bartender passed her the drink and a cup, she didn’t mind with the cup and picked up the glass bottle and made her way around the bar to an empty booth, listening and scrutinizing every person in the dim-lighted junction for anyone who could provide her with some work. She was sharp and subtle at her approach but sadly nobody here seemed of interest until this point. She sat at the booth, hoping that by the time she empties this bottle, something or someone useful shows up. This place was not one of the usual cheap ones she was used to visiting, so her chances were slim to none. This was an upper-class bar and Shynah felt out of place even just being there. But it was all she could get at this moment; she needed a breather after a long tedious walk.</p><p>It was close to two hours and the waitress now came for the third time to ask if she needed anything and Shynah telling her no. The waitress gave a mix of a stink-eye and pitiful look at her back after getting dismissed again. Shynah breathed out heavily and dragged herself up from the booth. Loitering around here anymore was useless. She was almost at the door when the same waitress came to stop her. “Excuse me, miss um…” she spoke calling behind to the women leaving.</p><p>“Hm?” Shynah turned around faintly hearing the call. “Who, me?” she asked with a hand on her chest to exert the question.</p><p>“Yes, you miss.” The waitress spoke catching up, “There’s a room booked for you. The manager asked me to fetch you and take you to your room.”</p><p>Shynah gaped at the waitress and then at the keys in her hand. “But I didn’t book a room here.” </p><p>“I don’t know about that, miss. I was only asked to give you the keys.” The waitress smiled at her passing her the keys. </p><p>Shynah took the keys hesitantly, she was suspicious yet curious. “Are you sure?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. The room is on second-floor, number 207.” The waitress forced a smile, “Do you need my help getting there?”</p><p>“Um….” Shynah looked around, trying to locate a trap but found no one that seemed even remotely fishy. “May I know who booked this room?” she asked skeptically.</p><p>“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I don’t know that.” The waitress answered, “All I know is that it was a man in a black cloak with red clouds. He talked to the manager in front-desk after that the manager told me to come to fetch you.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Shynah faked a smile and then the woman left. She looked at the keys in her hand for a few minutes, her mind conflicting on what this could mean. Why would a stranger book a room for her? Could it be someone she knew? Someone from her old village setting a trap? Or maybe some creep wanting to rape her? Or could this be someone with a business prospect? But she wasn’t that famous for people to approach her this way. She hardly holds a place in the bingo book with a bare minimum reward on her head. All of this felt extremely murky. </p><p>Making up her mind, she turned around on her heels and made her way to the stairs. She was broke and desperate as it was and if this was indeed a chance at some money, she badly needed it. And if it wasn’t then she knew very well how to defend herself.</p><p> Shynah took her sweet time getting to the room. She took the stairs, taking long and steady steps, admiring each little detail that was on her path. She traced her way, for every step she took she spent a full minute or two contemplating the possibilities. She even stopped to admire the vase with plastic flowers kept on a small stool in the hallway like it’s some authentic art-piece from a famous art gallery. </p><p>She reached the door that had the number 207 etched on it. Jiggling and turning the keys in her fingers Shynah cursed her luck and stupidity for coming this far. She was dismayed and wished she had more time to think of some sort of strategy but sadly none came to mind. She could still walk away, as it was apparent that the room was empty. There was no one inside waiting for her or to catch her if she decides to run. If there was ever a moment to chicken out, it was this one; and Shynah berated herself for her adventurous streak. </p><p>It was the spur of a moment where she was prepared to run away but surprised herself by jamming the key into the little lock. What is happening to her? She shouldn’t do this.</p><p>She peeped inside the room to see if there was someone but found the room was empty. Empty and lit decoratively with candles and dimmed light. The smelled the sweet fragrance of roses and all the alarm-sirens in her head went off. She has to run. But for some utterly demented reason that she knew she was going to regret, she opened the door all the way and walked inside. </p><p>Shynah didn’t know how to feel seeing how well the room was decorated. Perfumed candles lit everywhere and a tray kept on the king-size bed with a bouquet of freshly cut red roses and a small gift-wrapped box and an envelope. “This feels all sorts of wrong,” Shynah said picking up the off-white envelop that had a scorpion designed on it in red and golden. Carefully, she broke the seal and opened the envelope to find a note inside she assumed was addressed to her; there was no name on it but she was the only person asked to be here. It read:</p><p>Hello,<br/>
Wear this dress and wait for me.<br/>
With regards,<br/>
Scorpion of Red Sand.<br/>
p.s. it won’t take long. I hate to keep people waiting.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the note stunted. She wanted to run, to hide. ‘Do fucking something.’ She screamed at herself in her mind. She looked around the room again, seeing everything that could tell her anything about this strange psycho that invited her here. She found nothing in the expensive-looking hotel room. Making up her mind she turned around to leave when she heard footsteps coming closer. A few seconds later, the door turned and all colors left Shynah face. She didn’t want to be found by the demented person that invited her here. Swiftly she ran to the other door inside the room got inside to hide. She slowly shut the door after her.<br/>
Looking around to where she was Shynah concluded that she was in the bathroom. Her heartbeat was rapid and with great difficulty, she managed to keep her breathing in check so as not to give away her location. Shynah cursed mentally scolding herself for ever coming here. ‘What was I thinking?’ her inner voice screamed. ‘I have to get out of here.’</p><p>She heard the sound of two people talking, their voices muffled by the closed door. From the tone of their voice, she concluded they didn’t like each other very much.</p><p>“Woah! What you got there, Danna?” A very loud and excited voice asked. Even from just the sound, Shynah could tell that this person was a young male, perhaps in late teens or early twenties and very boisterous. </p><p>“None of your fucking damn business, brat.” She heard the other speak in a husky tone dripping with annoyance and perhaps a killing intent. “Get lost!”</p><p>She heard the door being slammed and the locks turning. She heard heavy dragging making its way to the center of the room and then some mechanical clinking noise and the sound of something wooden opening and closing. Next, she heard a sigh and footsteps coming closer and by now, her heart was thumping hard in her chest she felt it would bust out any moment.  </p><p>“How long are you going to hide in there, doll?” she heard a velvety sound just outside the door, “I thought I asked you to change and yet you left my gift out there. Do you have something better in mind then?” </p><p>The sheer arrogance of his tone made Shynah blood boils and at that moment she forgot all her previous inhibitions. The door swung open and Shynah stepped out seething with rage, only for it to dissipate the very next moment and be replaced with a gushing red blush finding herself face to face with a very handsome young man with wild vermillion hair and cold hazel eyes.</p><p>Sasori felt proud seeing her jaw hit the ground and smirked. It was amusing to see how it always had the same effect on them. Oh, if there could ever be something more infuriatingly evil than a man who is aware of his good looks and Sasori was a living manifestation of that Evil that lurks in this world.</p><p>And just as curiosity kills the cat, Shynah knew she was screwed. She was screwed the moment she took that key; she was screwed the moment she stepped into this room; she was screwed the moment she opened that door. And now, she wanted to be screwed, by this man. </p><p>She smacked herself mentally for that thought to even cross her mind, and yet she couldn’t help it as they keep coming back. She knew she shouldn’t be here but at this moment, seeing this fine specimen of humankind in front of her, she doesn’t wish to be anywhere else in this fucking world. She took a step forward and their face came so close to each other that even a single piece of hair would have a hard time getting in between. In less than a fraction of second, she got away to step aside and away from the threshold she previously occupied. All the while, golden-brown eyes followed her movements as Sasori got a deep yearning for her lips that came so close to his for such a little moment. He wants more. </p><p>Shynah made her way to the center of the room where a lifeless wooden shell lied wide open. It looked like a man, a very scary man, with a metallic tail and some shield-like structure on his back. She didn’t quite figure out what this thing was, but it filled her with strange anticipation. It was scary yet intriguing. She took another two steps ahead.</p><p>Sasori watched her every move like a hawk. The girl might have come to his calling, but he could tell that she was a fighter kind, despite being a little more than malnourished, the girl still had the muscle build-up of a trained kunoichi. Sasori was a man of details and he noted down every cook and crevice of this woman in front of him that intrigued his interest tonight. He saw her roaming among other pedestrians, he followed her into the bar and he even sent for her to come to join him in his room. He had no idea what came over in his mind to do so. It was unlike him, but the girl brought forth some interest in him that he sometimes craves. He has needs and he does get them fulfilled every once in a while. </p><p>She stopped in front of the bed and picked up the opened envelope, turning around she raised it higher to show him, “What do you want from me?” she furrowed her brows to look intimidating to him.</p><p>Sasori scoffed at the meek display of bravery. The girl should know that she was doomed already. He only called her here to see if she is a useful material for his art. But she doesn’t need to know that. “I found you interesting.” He answered in his patent bored manner. </p><p>“Interesting?” Shynah got even more cynical. This all felt even more wrong. And yet she couldn’t bring herself to do anything about it. </p><p>“Yes,” he said.</p><p>Shynah’s shoulder tightened as her hand hovered over her weapon’s pouch. Something about this man brought her to the edge. “What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?” she asked gravely serious. </p><p>Sasori sensed her discomfort and cynicism but he doesn’t care about it. He knew he could bring this girl to her knees in a matter of seconds on a battlefield. But Sasori was not in the mood for that, “Just one night.” He answered.</p><p>The answer caught Shynah off-guard and she didn’t know how to react to it; “Just one night?” the confusion was so evidently funny it almost made Sasori laugh.</p><p>“Yes. Just one night. I’m sure you can give me that much.”</p><p>Shynah’s brows furrowed in anger, “Who do you think I am, some street-whore?” </p><p>“No.” Sasori said leaning on the wall where he was standing and crossing his arms over his chest, “Actually, I honestly have no idea who you are. That’s why I invited you here.” He said nonchalantly. “I thought we can get to know each other over this little period.”</p><p>Shynah looked at Sasori like he had grown two heads. The whole ordeal was lost on her. Is this guy crazy? She examined the handsome stranger. “What exactly are you on to?” she asked cynically, “Are you some sort of demented freak? Because if you are, then mind it that I can kick your ass to the other world if need be.”</p><p>Sasori held his hands up in mock surrender, “Oh, I don’t doubt it at all.” He chuckled, “Though it would be a wasted effort once you know exactly who I am and what I am capable of.”</p><p>Shynah looked at him, his eyes reducing to slits, offended by his word, “You think I am weak?” </p><p>Sasori smirked slyly, “No. Just that I am stronger.”</p><p>“You are awfully cocky.” Her hands rested on her hips.</p><p>“How about this…” Sasori started, slowly walking towards her. “You take your time, take a bath and change out of those shabby clothes. I’m sure you would like that,” He said gesturing to her dirty, smelly clothes. “And then you can join me for dinner, my treat. You can order whatever you want. You get to know who I am and what I want from you and if you don’t like it, you are free to leave.” He stood in front of her with his hands crossed again, “You have nothing to lose here.”</p><p>Shynah thought about it for a good minute, contemplating her options. “How can I be sure you won’t do something, I don’t know… creepy?” </p><p>“You don’t.” he smirked, “But I believe you mentioned a few minutes ago that you are perfectly capable of kicking my ass or something if need be, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Um… yes, I guess.” Shynah knew she was falling into his trap. But she was genuinely curious. </p><p>“Then you have nothing to be afraid of.” He shrugged, “Aren’t you even a little bit curious about how this one dinner could turn out?”   </p><p>“One dinner with a weird stranger.” She corrected.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow teasingly, “Are you not an adventurous kind? Because if you are not, why are you even here talking to me?”</p><p>Shynah had a feeling that she was going to regret this either way. But what he said was true. She doesn’t have anything to lose here. Plus, she gets free food and a much-needed shower. That’s a plus. Right?<br/>
“All right.” She said. “But if I feel even one thing off-beat, I’m out and you won’t try to stop me or follow me. Deal?” she extended a hand to him which he took immediately.</p><p>“Deal.” He replied.<br/>
***<br/>
Shynah took her time taking a shower and getting ready. The stranger let her use his bathroom and curtly left the room to let her change. Also, she found out that the gift box he left for her before contained a beautiful dress for her for their little “date.” The fact that it fit her so perfectly freaked her out a bit but she decided to dwell on it later. </p><p>Right now, she needed this little adventure with a stranger. She had spent more than four years on the lamb and never once actually had the opportunity to do something so alluring. She forgot what it felt like to have someone to go on a date with, to feel desired. She always felt that she was missing out on such little endeavors. To stop and take a breather, putting a hold on her constant chase of freedom and live in the moment. And this was a perfect opportunity for such acts. Probably even to fuck a stranger who she might never see again. She had been cautious for a way to long and now she wanted to let loose and this was the best opportunity.</p><p>Shynah remembered that she forgot to ask the man his name as she felt the soft fabric of the dress on her cheek. She shook her head laughing at her stupidity. Maybe this was the freedom she was so desperate for all along; the freedom to make stupid mistakes. “I should ask for his and thank him too for the dress.” She said looking at her reflection in the mirror above the bathroom sink. </p><p>She put on the dress and twirled around feeling giddy all over. She has to admit that her mystery date had a really good choice in clothing. The little red dress looks stunning on her. It was off-shoulder and fell a little above her knees. Not extravagant but classy enough to make some head turn. She wished she had shoes that matched or maybe some accessories to go with it, but her vagabond lifestyle doesn’t allow her those luxuries. She doesn’t even have any make-up to look a little better but she ran out of them years ago and never got herself to buy more. Now, she was regretting not buying that red lipstick she saw on sale at one of the stores in the last village she visited. But it was too late now. At least she has a hairbrush.<br/>
She ran the brush on her damp hairs a few (hundred) times to get rid of the knots. Having long hairs has always been a pain, but it was only beauty-feature she had to flaunt today since lacking all other ways of making herself look better. That and her cleavage. ‘God bless for having big-breast genes.’ With a wink and a devious smirk she turns around and opens the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued...</p><p>Also, a special thanks to Hallaris, Vantaa_1224 and 1 guest for giving kudos. <br/>And to all the readers: please feel free to leave a comment. I'm always looking forward to your feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rouge (Part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one where shit get loose...</p><p>cont. of Rouge part one, right from where we left.<br/>mild (not-even)lime with dubious consent. seriously, read at your own risk. <br/>if you like it let me know with kudos and/or comments, if you don't, then don't read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Shynah came out Sasori stepped into the room. Spotting her all ready in the dress he provided he gave a nod of approval but showed no other reaction turning around and motioning for her to follow making Shynah sweatdrop. “What a prude.” She muttered under her breath. </p><p>He suddenly came to a halt and Shynah felt her heart leap up to her throat fearing he might have heard her. He walked upto to her and Shynah could feel the cold beads of sweat running down her back. Something about him and his strange chakra was terrifying to her all of a sudden. He reached out with a delicate finger, tracing the mark on her left breast that was halfway visible to him, a phoenix on flight with a fanged snake coiled around its body. “Didn’t see this before…” he smirked. His figure traced the mark and then the curve of her neck, getting a hold of her jaw and pulling her head to look at him. “I didn’t knew that any of your kind was still left. The great Kitayama clan from Land of Frost.” He chuckled.</p><p>She couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped due to his sudden rough hold. The heaviness in her stomach increased as she looked at him. Yes, he was attractive but there was something about him so mysterious and his beautiful hazel-brown eyes now seemed scarier. In a mere instant she was regretting agreeing to this arrangement. “Y-you know of m-my c-clan?” </p><p>He leaned in closer to look at her in the eyes, “I know all of them are dead. I saw to that personally. All except for you, my doll.” He brushed his lips against hers, placing a soft kiss.</p><p>Shynah’s breath caught in her chest and she felt as though the entire world just slipped from under her feet. This man, he just confessed to slaughter her entire clan. How? “You-you are j-joking. That’s not true!”</p><p>“Believe what you want, you are still going to give me this night, doll. Now come, we have dinner reservations.” With a slight twitch of his finger, Shynah feet took her to follow behind him. She had no control of her own body anymore. “Oh, and do keep quiet. Or else you will join the rest of your clansman sooner than you can blink.” He lifted his hand just enough to show her the chakra strings that was attached to his fingers and around her body. He was controlling her like a puppet and she had no way of escaping. She tried summoning her chakra but for some reason, it wasn’t working. No matter how much she tried, her chakra wasn’t responding and neither was her body. She kept walking behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong on so many levels; Shynah couldn’t even begin to contemplate it. Sitting here and breaking bread with the man who less than just twenty minutes ago informed her that he might have killed her entire clan. A part of her couldn’t even believe the possibility. Sure, the initial shock made her wanting to look for a way between killing him on the spot or run for the hills. But as she got more time to think, the idea seems more and more bizarre. She wasn’t all that attached to her so-called “Clan” to begin with. And even if there was a slight possibility of such atrocity, those geezers that pride themselves with Takiyama heritage were not that easy to take down by a youngling like this red-head sitting before him.</p><p>Still, he kinda has a strange, dangerous presence around him and his eyes, they look almost dead. “How old are you?” she asked.</p><p>Sasori stopped midway from putting another morsel in his mouth. “Twenty one.” He said and resumed eating.</p><p>Shynah snorted poking the meat on her plate, “And then you want me to believe that you really killed my entire clan all alone? Yeah, right.” She picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. There’s no way he is telling the truth. Now she is sure about it.</p><p>“I told you that you can believe whatever you want to. I don’t really care.” Sasori took another sip of his drink, “And I didn’t just kill your clan. I killed the entire village. Those meddling fools were coming in the way of our goal.”</p><p>Shynah paused, “The entire village! Are you seriously expecting me to believe that?” She rolled her eyes at the bogus lies he kept on sticking to. “Making up more non-sense isn’t really going to help you in whatever you are trying to achieve here, boy.”</p><p>“You don’t believe I am capable of something like that.” He stated more than asked, appalled at the way this girl was denying his competence.</p><p>“Nope. Not to the slightest. I know those people. They have a knack for reminding people their ‘limitations’. Bunch of old farts.” She scoffed. “And even if I were to believe you…” she spoke with her mouthful which she then gulped down, “Then why are you here with me? What are we even doing here eating dinner in this over-the-top restaurant? Shouldn’t you be trying to kill me as well, you know, finish the job or something?”</p><p>Sasori put the chopsticks down and looked at her for a good minute or two before answering. Like he was taking his time to form the next sentence carefully. “I could do that at any given moment but I don’t need to. You, a rouge ninja from a village that no longer exists, you are none of any concern for our organization since you don’t pose any threat to our goals all alone whatsoever. So, I don’t need to ‘finish the job’ here. As for what we are doing here and whether or not I am going to kill you as well…” he picked up his glass to finish his drink and signaled for the waiter. “That depends on how this night goes for me. Right now, you are at the mercy of my whim.”</p><p>Shynah jaw hit the floor. The nerve of this man! Her hands felt tingly and she felt piping white rage course through her body and her body moved before she could think about it.</p><p>The slap never resounded.</p><p>No, instead her palm made a mad dash with the water pitcher on the table, knocking it over. Its content spilled all over the table and the people sitting there. The waiter came running, worried like anything, asking what happened and apologizing for something that clearly wasn’t his fault. But the one truly at fault here still had her mouth hung open. She stayed unbothered by the copious amount of water that drenched her dress. For one moment, she moved on instinct, and on the next, a dreadful chill ran up her body taking over all that fury and freezing it solid like a popsicle. </p><p>For a brief moment, Shynah’s eyes met Sasori’s. And in that fraction of second she knew where that hell-freezing feeling came from. She now knows for sure how a lamb feels when it is about to be slaughtered and eaten by the big-bad wolf. He is done playing.</p><p>It all happened in a blur. The chakra strings that controlled her made her walk all the way to her demise. She was so terrified no sound left her when Sasori shoved her inside his room. She scrambled on the floor for a brief second, but soon lost all conrol of her body as his chakra strings wrapped around her once again, they felt like hot wires piercing her skin. He made her stand up and take of her clothes in an agonizingly slow pace, each second of it made her fear for something more than her life. He wanted to break her, inside and out. </p><p>With each rustle of fabric hitting the floor, Shynah felt her heart thrumming to a point where she felt that it would jump right out of her ribcage, tear through her skin and fall at his feet, still beating madly. And he was doing all that to her without even a single sound coming out of his throat. Just a look in his eyes. His eyes screamed fury and amusement. This was no longer a game to him. Not a challenge, just plain mirth in his eyes. He was having fun seeing her pitiful state. The expression of horror in every single twitch of her body, the horror clawing at every single nerve of her being. This is the best entertainment he has had in a long, long time. She was too scared, too helpless to even call for help or show even an ounce of fight-back. It filled him with delight seeing how she knew she is defeated with a single, stupid, instinctive mistake. She was so hopeless, so utterly hopeless that she was letting him do to her whatever he pleased.</p><p>“You should be proud, Shynah. You gave me what I asked from you tonight,” he said with such creepy cheerfulness that Shynah’s blood ran cold seeing his shit-eating grin. “Now be a good girl for the rest of the night, and behave.”</p><p>She was his puppet and he treated her the same. He showed not a single stife of violence, neither did he promise any pain. But the harrowing gentleness in his touch as he slid his fingers from her jaw to her shoulder and then down to the valley of her breast was petrifying and at the same time sent bolts of electricity through every nerve of her body making her shake and loose whatever ounce of control she had left. She fell forward, her eyes closing as the molten lava like heat travelled all over her body wherever his hands explored. If he didn’t catch her on time, she would have fallen down and shattered to pieces just like a porcelain doll.</p><p>He chuckled, “Now that’s exactly what I wanted from you tonight; complete submission. You are doing great, Shynah. I like this side of you.” His lips kissed where his fingers touched, making a wet trail that burned her skin somehow before coming back to her plump lips, kissing, biting, and playing with them.</p><p>“What did you do to me?” she asked, beads of sweat drenching her forehead and her nether region on fire. Her eyes felt heavy but she couldn’t yet fall asleep. Whatever is happening to her, made her crave for a release that couldn’t be put into any decent word. Only one thing came to her mind, a voice that sounded like her but wasn’t her screaming in her head;  screaming for him.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter even if I tell you. You will be dead by morning anyway,” He said gathering her up in his arms and walking to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>